Soñando cara al futuro
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sakura siempre ha deseado que Sasuke regresara aunque no fuera a su lado, pero lo que no contaba es con la presencia de cierta kunoichi, rival en el amor, quién lo llevará por el camino de una vida cargada de luchas y pasión.CHAP 1!
1. Prólogo

**-SOÑANDO CARA AL FUTURO-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Prólogo_

Unos shinobis de grado medio ponían a salvo la siguiente generación con sus madres que abrazaban protectoramente a sus hijos salvándolos con sus vidas de aquella gran lucha que se cernía.

El jefe superior de la mayor de las organizaciones, el Akatsuki, contemplaba aquel caos y las casas destruidas donde la hokage junto a su compañero sannin batallaban pese a estar gravemente heridos. Con ellos estaban todos los ninjas posibles, con esperanzas en derrotarle, a él, al que poseía en su cuerpo todos las bestias que a lo largo de tantos años había robado y que ahora usaba para sus maquiavélicos planes.

Había arrasado la villa del agua y posteriormente la de la roca. Ahora era el turno de la hoja y ellos, aunque tuvieran como aliados a ninjas de la arena y a algunos de los que eran sus propios subordinados no le iban a detener.

Decepcionante fue su pensamiento. Morirían todos y él gobernaría el mundo entero.

Entre aquella aglomeración de gente aterrorizada, una pequeña de no más de ocho años corría en dirección hacia la batalla mirando a ambos lados buscando a alguien y rogando que no hubiera perecido como algunos jounin que había visto.

-oni-chan... oni-chan... –llamaba desesperada.

Estaba tan asustada que no era consciente que ante ella había aparecido algo que la dejó congelada. Unas manos que no eran de humanos sino de un monstruo feo y naranja.

La niña se abrazó a sí misma esperando su final. Sin embargo, sintió como alguien desde bajo de la tierra la transportaba y se agarró con fuerza al sentir un terremoto de gran magnitud que hizo que se aferrara con más fuerza a esa cosa tan blanda. La chiquilla abrió los ojos notando para saber sobre qué estaba montada y descubrió una pequeña babosa. Miró al frente deseando confirmar lo que empezaba a sospechar y ensanchó una sonrisa al ver una babosa cien veces más grande y encima a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y rosado.

-¡mamá!

-Ino, llévate a Saki de aquí, deprisa. –con una mirada llena de decisión puesta sobre su enemigo.

La niña de nombre Saki vio como una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules la cogía y la llevaba en dirección contraria a la de su madre.

-¡mamá! –gritó desolada- ¡suéltame! –intentando zafarse.

-Saki-chan debes entender que tu madre se va a enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo y tú solo estorbarías.

Colocándose a una distancia prudente igual que el resto de los ninjas supervivientes que al ver a la alumna más aventajada de la famosa Tsunade, se habían hecho a un lado para dejarle a ella el trabajo, por algo era considerada como la kunoichi más poderosa y la nueva sannin.

-no te preocupes Saki-chan, tu madre es fuerte. –dijo un hombre moreno al lado de Ino de aspecto despreocupado.

-no es eso. Mi oni-chan... –comenzando a lagrimear- mi oni-chan... –frotándose los ojos.

-aquí está el pequeño mocoso. –dijo una voz firme y masculina fría como el acero.

Saki miró hacia su costado descubriendo a un hombre de facciones maduras, ojos rojos, cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja y ropas negras algo rasgadas. Sujetaba a su hermano de la camiseta quién le lanzaba injurias y que lo soltara, y eso fue lo que hizo cayendo el pobre niño bruscamente al suelo. Quiso enfrentarse a aquel ser pero fue apresado por los brazos del hombre que estaba al lado de Ino quién junto a ella miraban desconfiantes a aquel hombre.

-suéltame Sai-san... pienso matar a este Uchiha con mis propias manos.

-nunca podrás derrotarme niño estúpido. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Y el niño estaba a punto de saltar sobre su cuello, pero fue precisamente que alguien saltó sobre el suyo dejándolo sin aire.

-¡oni-chan! –dijo Saki frotando su mejilla con la suya.

-ay pesada, suéltame de una vez. –deshaciéndose de ella incómodo por ese acto cariñoso.

-tenemos que alejarnos. –dijo un jounin de cabello plateado en forma de escoba y un ojo rojo- el futuro hokage está por llegar y con él junto a Sakura se convertirá en una lucha de titanes.

-papá... –murmuró el niño viendo preocupado a su madre.

-vamos. –cogiendo al niño, mientras que Ino hacía lo mismo con la niña y todos se alejaban más de aquella lucha.

-

El jefe del Akatsuki peleaba arduamente con aquella mujer quién a pesar de su apariencia de chica bella y delicada mostraba una fortaleza a la hora de pelear.

-no está nada mal. Se nota que fuiste la alumna de la cuarta hokage.

-me honra el que me conozcas. –apretó su puño y golpeó con una fuerza desmesurada contra la tierra provocando un enorme cráter.

Tras ese ataque su oponente desapareció, pero ella sabía que estaba muy cerca, que era una trampa. Bajó de Katsuyu e inspeccionó el lugar. Todo estaba en silencio, en calma, solo se escuchaba los hierros de las casas como se movían a causa del viento.

A sus espaldas, apareció su rival como si saliera de un cúmulo de agua. Se vio un kunai entre sus manos que apuntó hacia su corazón con la rapidez de un ave rapaz.

Lo siguiente sucedió a cámara lenta. La mujer que al sentir algo se había girado, su sorpresa al verlo, el miedo de tener el kunai a metros de distancia, una línea blanca y sangre negra.

El jefe gruñó lleno de frustración y Sakura quedó estática al ver frente a ella una serpiente blanca muerta donde de su cuerpo salía esa sangre como la noche. Sino se engañaba eso era de...

-Sasuke-kun.

Y ahí estaba el más joven de los Uchihas, "El Vengador", sobre una gran serpiente morada que daba pánico.

-siempre causando problemas ¿eh pesada?. –dijo Sasuke con burla.

-

-¡papá! –exclamó el niño contento.

-tsk. Estúpido hermano pequeño. Siempre apareciendo en el momento más espectacular. –dijo Itachi con rencor.

-

Ahí estaba Sasuke montado sobre el gran y poderoso Manda, quién conocedor de su fuerza y poder le obedecía ciegamente, nada que ver con su antiguo amo, Orochimaru que tenía ambiciones estúpidas.

-espero que ese imbécil no haya tocado a mis hijos. –dijo Sasuke con una línea en sus ojos azabaches.

-menuda sorpresa. –dijo aquel ser con sarcasmo- Creía que el Gran Vengador no tenía esa clase de debilidades. A no ser que los necesites exclusivamente como descendencia para que tu linaje continúe.

-eso no es asunto tuyo. Manda adelante.

Y una nueva batalla entre titanes había comenzado, pero Sakura no estaba atrás. No iba a dejar que el chico peleara solo. De ninguna manera. Ella era parte de su vida, de su clan. Ella era la única mujer que hasta el momento llevaba en la espalda con orgullo el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

El jefe del Akatsuki se sentía contra las cuerdas. Ya no era pelear contra una de las nuevas sannin, no, ahora era pelear con dos de los nuevos sannin y eso era demasiado para él. Pero su agonía solo acababa de empezar ya que ante el alivio de todos los habitantes había aparecido el tercero montado sobre un sapo gigante.

-llegas tarde usorakontachi.

-yo también me alegro de verte dobe. –saludó Naruto con los brazos cruzados- ¿te parece bien que acabemos con esto de una vez?

Y el combate para derrotar a aquel ser no duró más de cinco minutos. Los ahora conocidos como "Los nuevos sannin" eran oponentes que ni siquiera sus propios maestros podían vencerles. Eran los más poderosos no solo de su villa, sino también de todo el mundo. Y su fuerza unida era algo a lo que nadie podía vencer, ni siquiera el jefe del Akatsuki que quedó reducido a la nada gracias al Rasengan del futuro hokage combinado con la estocada de Chidori del Vengador.

Tras ver que todo había terminado, todos los shinobis aplaudieron y gritaron en torno a sus tres salvadores.

Bunta, Manda y Katsuyu desaparecieron y los tres jóvenes se encontraron en tierra firme.

Un niño apareció entre ellos que corrió a las piernas de Sasuke.

-papá, que grande eres papá, eres más fuerte que el usorakontachi. –aferrándose a sus piernas con toda su fuerza.

Sasuke enternecido posó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, de su hijo. Para él todo había acabado. Incluso su venganza ya no tenía sentido. Miró a su lado, donde estaba su pequeña en brazos de su mujer quién le miraba amorosamente.

Su rostro estaba manchado de barro y ligeras heridas cubrían sus delicadas mejillas a causa de la lucha, pero aún así, para él estaba hermosa.

Volteando hacia el otro lado, se encontró con su inseparable y único buen amigo Naruto que lo veía con una sonrisa ingenua, la misma de siempre. Su perseverancia de que volviera, su corazón donde no le guardaba rencor era algo admirable. Pero no había vuelto a Konoha gracias a él. No. Alguien más deseaba con todo su corazón que regresara fuera como fuera. Sacándolo de las fauces de la oscuridad. Pero¿cómo había empezado todo¿Cómo había vuelto Sasuke con Sakura cuando todos le despreciaban¿Cómo ocurrió el que tuviera hijos con ella cuando la chica determinado momento comenzó a odiarle¿Cómo se había enamorado el Gran Vengador de su compañera de equipo?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic de Naruto para el saco. Y como no, será un sasusaku. Os aviso que si os gusta Karin no lo leáis y a las que la odiéis, éste será vuestro fic.

El prólogo es corto y quizás no llame la atención, pero a partir de los siguientes prometo poner drama, romance y quizás lemon. Eso depende de vosotros.

Acepto tomatazos.

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

-"Sakura-san¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"

Otra vez esas palabras y otra vez la misma contestación, una negación. ¿Cómo dar una respuesta positiva cuando tenía en su mente a Sasuke Uchiha?

-

Habían pasado alrededor de tres años, habían tenido un pequeño encuentro hace algunos meses y como una idiota se había comportado igual que cuando era joven. Igual que la chica de antaño que se quedaba hipnotizada al ver al chico que más le gusta.

Aquellos intensos entrenamientos, su ahínco en querer traerlo de regreso habían caído en un pozo sin fondo.

Era tan frustrante, por esa razón seguía entrenándose con más dureza que antes. Cuando le encontrara, esta vez no se quedaría bloqueada, no quedaría parada mirando como una idiota al chico de sus sueños, en su mirada ya no habría la melancolía sino la decisión. Cuando volvieran a encontrarse las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

-

Tras haber darle la negativa al chico al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba y agradecía por su declaración prosiguió su camino.

Ese día había sido muy atareado. Primero su maestra la había instruido en nuevos jutsus y más tarde en conocimientos de medicina que estaba segura que de seguir así acabaría escribiendo un diccionario médico.

Después, para variar, una de las tantas misiones estúpidas, limpiar los baños termales. Esa clase de misión la dejaban completamente agotada y cansada. Aunque lo que la había molestado, lo que había colmado la gota fue que su querido sensei había pedido limpiar expresamente los baños femeninos dejándole a Naruto y a ella los masculinos.

-sin ánimo de ofender, los hombres tienen tendencia a ser más sucios y a dejar todo por ahí tirado. –soltando un suspiro recordando haber visto una toalla maloliente que casi la había tirado para atrás.

Pese a haber tenido aquella misión y el entrenamiento con la Hokage no iba a desistir de lo que hacía a diario a escondidas.

Llegó a un punto significativo y especial. Como si el escenario estuviera preparado para ese momento, el viento comenzó a mecer con suavidad la corta cabellera de la chica. Cerró los ojos tratando de visualizar aquel momento que había hecho mella en ella durante largas y dolorosas semanas.

Abrió los ojos con las malditas lágrimas asomando ya sus ojos jade.

Todo seguía igual que entonces. Los mismos árboles, el mismo banco, el mismo camino que conducía a la salida de Konoha... todo como si esos tres años nunca hubieran pasado.

Solo había algo que ya no estaba y que había sido borrado.

-Sakura-san. –apareciendo una mini babosa del árbol más próximo.

Sakura se sobresaltó y antes de que aquella pequeña babosa de color blanco inmaculado apareciera frente a ella, se secó esas lágrimas borrando cualquier indicio de que había llorado por él otra vez.

-Shiro¿has averiguado algo?

-no, lo siento. Mis disculpas Sakura-san. –colocándose delante de ella que para fortuna de Sakura, la noche ocultaba como a pesar de todo, sus ojos estaban rojos.

-ya veo. Encontrar a alguien como Sasuke-kun no es empresa fácil. Ni siquiera para Jiraiya-sama. –dijo con un aire de resignación aunque en su interior aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarle.

-Sakura-san no se preocupe, seguiremos buscándole. –y la babosa desapareció de la presencia de la chica.

Sakura por su parte la había ignorado por completo. Ahora estaba de vuelta, metida en el pasado, en aquella noche de hace tres años con el astro lunar brillando con toda su plenitud.

Una despedida algo dramática y ningún adiós o hasta luego. No había habido nada de eso. Solo una confesión tardía, indeferencia, lágrimas de desesperación, un insulto y un gracias donde ahí él le había dicho todo.

Sentada en aquel banco se encogió de piernas formando un ovillo recordando esa simple palabra de agradecimiento.

Ella angustiada, desesperada, soltando lo que se le venía a la cabeza para que no se marchara sin estar muy consciente de sus actos. Y en un movimiento instantáneo él se había colocado detrás dejando todos sus músculos paralizados. Él se había situado en la situación exacta para que su boca no pudiera formular más palabras. La brisa nocturna había estado de su parte cuando había sentido su aliento rozar por su pequeño cuello. Había sido tan electrizante que no pudo pensar en nada más, solo hasta esas gracias que fueron como sentencia final en su corazón. Una sentencia que había acabado en condena. En pena de muerte. El final de un amor que nunca sería.

Pero durante estos tres años no había querido aceptarlo. Quería creer que había sido un espejismo, que esa despedida no había sido definitiva. Y ahora, junto a Naruto, los dos solos en el oficio, cada uno buscaban información a su manera para traerlo de vuelta.

-no importa que no quiera estar conmigo, solo deseo que vuelva, que no acabe desertado de forma completa. –de nuevo regresaban las lágrimas, pero no, no iba a llorar, no. Sin embargo, la pena era tan grande que la estaca que estaba clavada en el pecho era tan profunda que le dolía horrores. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ser débil- Sasuke-kun. –quería retener esa lágrima que dentro de segundos descendería, no quería limpiarla porque de seguro caerían muchas más. Ella no quería volver a llorar. Ella ya no era la misma chica débil de antes.- Sasuke-kun... –escondiendo su rostro entre las piernas. No pudo más. La estocada llegó a atravesarla. Todo tiene un límite y ella lo había sobrepasado.

-¿Sakura-chan?

La kunoichi levantó la cabeza viendo entre las penumbras la figura borrosa de su mejor amigo. Empezó a asustarse. No quería que absolutamente nadie la viera en ese estado. Antes de que Naruto se acercara con los pocos medios que disponía se secó la evidencia de la amargura y se colocó en un lugar donde la luna no la iluminara. Justo cuando se sentía preparada para hablar con él, el joven ya se había sentado a su lado y antes de que preguntara asomó esa máscara de una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y de despreocupación.

-hola Naruto¿y tú por aquí?

-salí del Ichiraku Ramen y después decidí dar una vuelta mientras pensaba.

-¿tú pensando? –rió brevemente- entonces es que es el fin del mundo.

Sin embargo Naruto no se sintió ofendido, por el contrario seguía serio y un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba.

-¿por qué siempre me odiaba tanto? –preguntó de repente.

Sakura lo miró consternada. Sabía a quién se refería. No hacía falta nombrarlo, ya que de hacerlo aquella representación "estoy bien, hay que seguir adelante y tener fe" acabaría por derrumbarse.

Suspiró tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. Poco después, comprendió que por mucho que rebuscara no encontraría nada. Sasuke era tan autista que su mente era como un libro cerrado con candado.

-me odiaba y me consideraba su mejor amigo. –siguió hablando- en aquel momento no lo entendí, no me tenía sentido y aún ahora estoy confuso.

-te comprendo. –respondió la chica mirando el cielo nocturno nostálgica- a mí también me odiaba, aunque eso no es nada nuevo. –sonriendo con pena- Pero si en realidad me menospreciara¿por qué... por qué aquella vez sintió mi desánimo?

-¿cuándo? –haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

-cosas mías. –negando- lo que quiero decir, es que quizás una parte de él, la que no estaba obsesionada por la venganza era la que se preocupaba por nosotros y tenía esos sentimientos de querer y proteger. Supongo que Orochimaru se aprovechó de que esa parte era tan diminuta que acabó por hundirlo.

-hablas raro Sakura-chan. –inquirió Naruto completamente perdido.

Sakura rió por su ingenuidad. No había duda que su amigo no había cambiado nada. Era extraño pero gracias a su torpeza e inocencia lograba animarse y olvidarse de sus pesares.

-gracias Naruto-kun. –abrazándole con cariño ante la más extrañeza del chico quién ahora estaba azorado, pero eso no impidió que correspondiera a su abrazo.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en ellos que no se habían dado cuenta que durante toda la conversación algo o alguien les había estado espiando. Una sombra negra alargada que había estado bien camuflada. De repente comenzó a inflarse igual que un globo explotando dejándose ver una cabeza de serpiente gris. Al final, se fue desintegrando por un misterioso fuego quedando calcinada y sin rastro de que alguien pudiera delatar que ahí había estado un tercer ser vivo.

-

En otra parte muy alejada, en un claro que parecía un desierto sino fuera por la presencia de rocas que daban el descanso para aquellos cuatro viajantes quiénes a excepción de uno, el líder, los demás dormían sin perturbaciones.

En su mirada irradiaba la molestia y la dureza como si hubiera visto la peor escena de su vida o nuevamente la pesadilla de la matanza de su clan.

No.

Estaba equivocado.

Aquella visión no tenía ni punto de comparación cuando su hermano le había mostrado como sus familiares habían muerto dejándolo traumatizado.

Para nada.

Ese momento, ver a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo abrazándose, le revolvía tanto el estómago que ardía deseos en destrozar algo, matar, asesinar. No sabía lo que. Pero quería hacer algo diabólicamente malo. Más que matar a esa serpiente que había actuado de camuflaje y que al sentir como su ira ascendía la había hecho explotar.

Se acomodó en la roca y se sumió en el pasado.

Todo lo vivido con aquellas dos personas empezó a sonarle hipócrita.

Aquel que pretendía ser Hokage alardeando de que era una persona importante para él. Ella que si estaba enamorada, que lo amaba hasta el punto de marcharse con él... todo falso. Ellos se habían mofado de él para después olvidarle. Hasta le habían buscado un sustituto. Hasta había tenido el gusto de hablar con él. Hasta había tenido el descaro de matarlo. Pero él no tenía la culpa de su enfado, sino ellos, Naruto y Sakura.

-pesada... usorakontachi... ¡maldita escoria!

-¿qué haces despierto a estas horas Sasuke-kun? –preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. El joven levantó la cabeza encontrándose a la única miembro femenino de su equipo la cual se había sentado a su lado.

Resopló hastiado. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era lidiar con esa joven, que de alguna manera le recordaba a la pelirrosa cuando estaban en la academia y posteriormente en su equipo de tres. Cuando había decidido que se viniera con ellos, desconocía esa faceta de conquistadora, ya que para pesadas no quería aguantar más. Y estaba lo más importante, no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡largo de aquí! –espetó Sasuke.

Karin se sintió aterrorizada. Volteó su cabeza comprobando que los otros dos chicos seguían dormidos y se quitó las gafas con planes de seducirle.

-eh Sasuke-kun he estado pensando que podríamos olvidarnos de Suigetsu y Juugo e ir por Itachi nosotros solos. Y después haremos que tu clan renazca.

-¿qué te hace pensar que quiera resurgir mi clan? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las tonterías.

-bueno... –haciendo un hueco entre su yukata para posar un dedo sobre su pecho musculoso- corre el rumor de que tu clan es el más poderoso de todas las villas. Además, ese fue uno de tus deseos cuando llegaste hace tres años con Orochimaru. Escuché como se lo decías a Kabuto-san. Y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo... –descendiendo su dedo- para procrear.

Aquel dedo femenino no llegó hasta más debajo de la cintura ya que el propio Sasuke la retuvo. Karin le miró donde seguía dibujada esa sonrisa macabra.

-ilusa, eso fue solo una invención para darles una estúpida razón de porque quería el poder y que no fuera el solo hecho de matar a Itachi. Por si no lo sabes, los Uchiha tendemos a relacionarnos unos parientes con otros para no perder nuestras técnicas de fuego ni nuestro sharingan.

-ah bueno... –retirando la mano de inmediato y colocándose las gafas adoptando un nuevo cambio de actitud- ahora entiendo por qué absolutamente todos tenéis sharingan. –dijo por soltar algo y liberar así ese ambiente tan frío.

-eso no significa que nos andemos relacionando con otros que no sean Uchihas. –tomando su barbilla ante la extrañeza de Karin quién no se esperaba algo como eso- somos lo más poderosos pero también somos los más temidos. Nuestras ambiciones son egoístas. Las mujeres Uchiha necesitan de los hombres Uchiha para procrear. Y los hombres Uchiha necesitan a mujeres Uchiha para que les den los hijos perfectos, a los genios. –dijo con rencor recordando como su padre sentía tanto orgullo por Itachi y lo tanto que esperaba de él. Su soberbia fue lo que le había llevado a la muerte a manos de su propio primogénito.

Era extraño pero ahora comprendía porque su hermano había matado a todo el clan. Hasta podía asegurar que él habría actuado igual si hubiese estado en su lugar. De la misma manera que casi había provocado la muerte de su mejor amigo por el poder, ese aumento podría haberlo conseguido matando a su familia si estuviera viva.

¿Por qué entonces deseaba matar a Itachi¿Por haberle dejado una vida llena de amargura¿Por orgulloso en no retirar sus palabras y muchas razones más que solo él conocía?

Observó a la chica que tenía frente a él, quién a diferencia de su seguridad y confianza estaba asustada y colorada, tanto que despertaba algo que por culpa de su ambición había ignorado. Pero él era un chico adolescente de quince años como cualquiera con hormonas y ella una joven atractiva, sugerente e inocente.

Con brusquedad soltó su barbilla de modo que la chica cayó de forma poco ortodoxa.

-Sasuke...

-no te acerques a mí. –dijo jadeante levantándose repentinamente y marchándose frustrado consigo mismo sin percatarse que Karin había logrado que olvidase por completo el motivo de su furia.

La pelinegra le siguió con la mirada todavía asombrada de lo que había pasado y lo que había conseguido.

-puedo equivocarme, pero por un momento creo que le he excitado.

-no ha caído en tus encantos si es lo que crees. –escuchó la voz de Suigetsu asustándola- pero has olvidado que Sasuke-san es un adolescente y tres años sin tener contacto con mujeres hace que desee a la primera que se ponga en su camino.

-ah sí. –interesada.

-a pesar de que éstas sean poca cosa como lo eres tú. –agregando.

Y lo siguiente que el chico recibió fue un puñetazo por parte de Karin al sentirse ofendida.

-----

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello, y como todas las noches, Sakura aguardaba a la pequeña babosa Shiro esperando el parte de investigación. Desde que Tsunade le había enseñado la técnica de invocación, aprendiendo a invocar de momento pequeñas babosas, las hijas de la gran Katsuyu, había utilizado a Shiro para encontrar el paradero de Sasuke.

El clima frío y húmedo hacían que se abrazara a sus brazos desnudos para darse calor. No importaba el tiempo que hiciera, todas las noches estaba ahí sentada, esperando la información de Shiro fuera un fracaso como una pequeña pista, aunque siempre era lo primero.

Shiro apareció ante ella con su semblante inexpresivo pero como futura "princesa" de las babosas, Sakura comprendió que estaba triste.

-¿qué ocurre¿Averiguaste algo? –cogiéndola entre sus pálidas y frías manos.

-Sakura-san... Sasuke... le he encontrado... –a la joven le dio un vuelco ante tan buena y primera noticia. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero poco le duró ya que Shiro seguía deprimida.

-¿qué pasa?

-ha formado un grupo llamado serpiente y... entre ellos hay una chica...

-ah... ¿y? –vale, interiormente le molestaba que hubiera una chica con Sasuke pero lo que contaba es que sabía algo de él.

-es que... –tragando saliva- entre ellos hay algo que simple amistad...

Un trueno y todo quedó en blanco para Sakura.

'hay algo que simple amistad'

'algo que simple amistad'

Tenía que hablar. Contestar que eso era algo irrelevante. Ella solo quería que Sasuke regresara. Solo eso.

Solo quería que volviera.

Pero...

'hay algo que simple amistad'

Él se había olvidado definitivamente de ella.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Sin poder contenerse, sin importar que Shiro estaba delante, las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos esmeralda y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente. Sin poder aguantar el peso de su cuerpo, se dejó caer al suelo llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Atormentándose una y otra vez.

La pequeña babosa se sintió impotente. Sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga humana. A diferencia de sus "hermanas" conocía a la perfección los planes que tenía una vez que encontraran al Uchiha. Sabía que ella más el chico de los sapos estarían dispuestos a dar la cara por el chico de las serpientes. También sabía lo muy importante que era ese chico para ambos. Si su dueña supiera la auténtica verdad se estaba segura de que se angustiaría más de lo que estaba.

-¿acaso creías que alguien como tú podría traerle de regreso? –dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Sakura no se giró siguió llorando llena de frustración ignorando al personaje que había detrás de ella.

-por esa razón tan débil no lograste que volviera. –dijo con burla.

-¡cállate! –girándose a verlo pero se quedó congelada cuando vio al personaje que le había hablado- tú eres... tú eres... Itachi...

CONTINUARÁ...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Hasta aquí lo dejo. Perdón si he tardado en subirlo pero he estado con la espalda fastidiada y con una gripe que me dejó en cama durante una buena semana. Sumándole a eso, el trabajo. Por eso no quedó tan bien así que esta vez sí que habrá tomatazos. Cogeré una caja para que salgan ilesos y aprovecharlos para una ensalada.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. La verdad no me esperaba tantos de un fic como éste.

Por cierto, anuncio que el 06/06/07 publicaré mi fic crossover donde una de las tres parejas protagonistas será el sasusaku. Más información en mi profile.

'Atori'


End file.
